Fun With Roy
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Have you ever thought, what kinda of father Roy Mustang would make. Well when Maes leaves Elysia to Roy for who knows how long, and dragging Riza, Ed, and Havoc in for the ride. Royai
1. Chapter 1

Fun With Roy

Maes Hughes walked up the drive was to Roy Mustang's house, In one hand was his daughter, Elysia. He knocked on the door. And in one quick motion he put her on the ground and took off running. Roy opened the door to see Maes running down the street. Roy was wearing just his pants. "Hi ya, uncle Roy!" Elysia said hugging his leg. "Oh my god." Roy said looking down at the girl, she had on a pink dress, and her hair was up in two pig tails. "I'm hungry." she said with a smile. Roy sighed, _I'm going to kill him_ Roy thought banging his head on the wall. "Uh...Uncle Roy?" Elysia asked, unsure of what he was doing.

"Come on." he said, walking into the house. Elysia grabbed the back of his pants. "Okeis!" she said, smiling. Roy sighed shutting the door behind the,. Elysia walked into the living room. "Uncle Roy? Why is there a naked woman on your couch?" she asked. "Um... why don't you go into the kitchen." Roy said. Elysia slowly walked into the kitchen well Roy got the woman to leave. "uncle Roy, your oven in on fire." Elysia said walking into the room. "No! My food!" Roy cried running to turn the oven off. Elysia climbed into a chair. "I'm still hungry!" Elysia cried. "I hate your father, with a passion. I know how about we go and eat at aunt Riza's house." he said.

"But I want to eat here!" she cried. "No I can't cook you don't want to eat shit." Roy exclaimed. "Shit?" she asked. "No! Don't say that!"Roy yelled. "But why?" she asked. "Because I said." Roy said. "I'm telling my daddy!" she said. "I'll spank you." Roy said sternly. Elysia started to cry. "I give up." Roy cried, picking up the phone. He quickly started to call Riza. "Riza please help me!" Roy cried. "What? Find a brain?" Riza asked. "No! Hughes left Elysia and she won't stop crying." he said. "I'll be right there." Riza said hanging up the phone. Elysia was still crying. Roy started to slam his head on the wall again.

Elysia started to cry even more because Roy was scaring her. About 5 minutes later Riza stood at the door. She herd crying and slamming. "What the heel is he doing to the poor kid." she knocked on the door. She was wearing black pants and a purple shirt. Roy walked up to Elysia and started to sing. "I'm goin' find my baby, goin' hold her tight gonna have some after noon delight." Roy sang as Elysia stopped crying. Riza smacked him. "Don't sing about sex to a four year old." Riza yelled. "I hope you never have kids." she mu bled. "Aunt Riza!' Elysia cried, grabbing Riza's hand. She pulled Riza down and whispered in her ear.

"I think Uncle Roy hates me..." Riza stood up and glared at him. She smacked him again. "What was that fore?" Roy exclaimed. "She thinks you hater her, sir!" Riza yelled. Elysia started, wide eyed and started sniffling. Roy was taken aback. "I don't hate you." Roy said picking her up. He sat down on the couch, with her in his lap. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Now how about we go and get some pizza." he said. She smiled and hugged him. _I'm to old for this shit_ Roy though grabbing his coat. The three of them walked down the street to get to the pizza shop.

A/N Time.

How that for the first chapter, and it only gets better. You know how everyone thinks little kids are so cute, and great. Well Elysia may be cute, but she's evil too. Making Roy and Riza watch her. She drags Ed and Black Hayate in it to. And Roy's couch, get's a trip down wet the bed lain. XD.

-Ember


	2. Chapter 2

Fun With Roy

A hour after they got back from eating the door bell rang. Roy walked to the door wondering who could be visiting at this time. He opened the door, no one was there. He looked up and down the street to see Maes running. He looked down to see a bag full of diapers and other things Elysia would need. "Damn him." Roy said. He picked up the bag and brought it inside. Elysia was sitting in Riza's lap while Riza read to her. Elysia looked up at her, "Where's Black Hayate?" she asked. "He's at home." Riza said. "Can you go get him?" Elysia asked. "No, he's sleeping at home." Riza said. "But— but I want puppy." she started to cry.

"Good job Riza we just got her to stop crying!" Roy yelled. "Okay, okay. I'll go get him." Riza said leaving. Roy picked her up. "See, Aunt Riza. Is going to get Hayate, now please stop crying." Roy said walking back and forth to make her stop. Elysia stopped crying but was still sniffling. "Black Hayate's coming?" she asked wiping the tears away. "Yes, Aunt Riza went to get him. Now, let's see what's in the bag your father left you." Roy said grabbing the bag. He sat down on the couch with Elysia. He opened it and found a note.

_Sorry for leaving Elysia on such short notice, Gracia said that you could watch her, so I just dropped her off. _

_-Hughes _

"This is so perfect." Roy said under his breath. Elysia smiled. "What's so perfect?" she asked. "You're perfect." Roy said with a smile. Riza walked in the door in one hand she had Black Hayate, and in the other she had a bag. "What's the bag for?" Roy asked. "I can't trust you alone with Elysia." Riza said. She pointed to the little girl playing with Black Hayate. "Uncle Roy?" Elysia said, braking the silence. "Where's Edward?" Roy and Riza looked at each other. "Don't look at me." Riza said. "Uh... Edward's busy at the moment, Elysia." Roy said sweetly. "I want Edward." she said sternly.

"There is NO way I'm going all the way down to HQ to get Edward." Roy said. Elysia started to get all teary and hugged Black Hayate. "Fine." Roy grabbed the phone and started to call HQ. He said something and then hung up the phone. Roy sighed and then sat down on the couch turning the TV on. "Is Edward coming?" Elysia asked, on the brink of tears. Roy smiled, "yes he's coming, Uncle Havoc is bring him." Roy said. "Can we watch a movie!" Elysia asked. "I don't have any kid movies." Roy said. "I have one daddy always packs it!" Elysia smiled running over the her bag.

She ran over to Roy with the movie 'The Lion King' in her hands. Roy sighed and played the movie. Elysia sat on the floor, while Roy and Riza sat on the couch. 20 minutes later, Havoc and Edward walked through the door to see. Riza and Roy mopping. Elysia was in Roy's arms, and they where all wearing bathing suits. "Hi Edward, and Auntie Havoc!" Elysia cried, happily. Havoc and Ed started at them. "Just go get your bathing suits on." Riza mumbled. "What happened to you chief?" Havoc asked. Ed and Elysia where running through the house. "I had to give Elysia a bath." Roy said brushing his hand through his hair, trying to the all the water out.

A/N Time.

Hey! It might be awhile before I update again. Because this is a roleplay me and my friend are doing at school, so I'll wait tell I have enough for one more chapter to update again. Next chapter will be trying to get Elysia to sleep, let's say they all end up sleeping in the same bed. Later.

-Ember


	3. Chapter 3

Fun With Roy

"Okay stop making a bigger mess!" Riza yelled, trying to get all the water off the floor. "Edward I just cleaned that!" Riza yelled. Roy and Havoc started to laugh. Riza took her gun out and held it to Roy's head. "Sir, get Edward and Elysia in the bath before I shoot you." Roy looked to Havoc. "You grab Elysia and I'll get Ed." Roy said. Havoc chased after Elysia, and Roy caught Edward's arm as he came around the corner. "Come on let me go!" Ed cried trying to break free. "Auntie Havoc!" Elysia cheered. Roy picked Ed up and put him over his shoulder. Havoc and Roy walked to the bathroom. Throw Ed in the bath tub with a huge splash.

Havoc placed Elysia in. "Okay." Roy said. "Take a bath with me Uncle Roy!" Elysia cheered, pulling Roy into the bathtub with a huge splash. "I just cleaned that!" Riza cried. "Come join us." Ed and Roy said pulling her into the tub. With in minutes there were all wet and laughing. "I haven't had this much fun with so many people in here since..." Roy said, suddenly stopping. "Since what Uncle Roy?" Elysia asked. "Yeah, why don't you tell us, Uncle Roy." Riza said. "Since, um, since." Roy hesitated. "Since I had a tea party." Elysia's eyes widened "a tea party? Let's have a tea party!" she cried. "No!" Ed, Roy, Havoc, and Riza yelled.

"But why not?" Elysia asked, pouting. "Because Uncle Roy's tea pot is broken." Riza said. "But I want to have a tea party." Elysia started crying. "Okay, Uncle Roy's tea pot isn't broken anymore." Ed said. "Really?" Elysia asked. "Yes me and Uncle Roy are going to make the tea, Havoc help Elysia get in her pajamas." Riza said. Roy and Riza ran out of the room. "Tea Party? You could have thought of something better then that." Riza hissed. "So sorry, what am I going to tell a three year old girl." Roy said annoyed. "Where the hell are we going to get a teapot now, huh, Roy?" Riza asked.

XXX

Roy stood in front of the pay counter in his swim suit, with a tea set in his hand. He handed the money to the cashier and ran back to his house. He burst through the door, panting. "Okay, Riza, you make the tea, and I'll make the cookies." Roy said, pulling oven mitts out and a metal sheet. "Okay, Elysia is dresses." Havoc said, walking into the kitchen with Elysia and Ed. "Are you making cookies?" Ed asked. "You can't have a tea party without cookies." Roy said. "How did you know that, sir?" Riza asked. "I have three sisters." Roy said. Ed and Havoc looked at each other and started to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Fun With Roy

"What's so funny?" Roy asked. He looked at Riza, who was glaring at him, then looked down to see Elysia. Her eyes wide as she asked, "are you Mr. Boxer man?" "... Let's just have a tea party." Roy said, annoyed. They all sat down in the living room. On a dark blue rug. Riza poured 5 glasses of tea. Elysia started handing out cookies. As Elysia sat down, Riza stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll be right back." she said.

As the others started talking, Riza went though the kitchen and came up from behind Roy, she put her hand up in front of her mouth, telling the others to be quiet. Roy saw Elysia staring at something behind him, he turned around to have Riza take his cookie out of his hand. She quickly ate the cookie. She stared down at Roy, triumphantly. "What did you do that for?" Roy asked, wide-eyed. "I was hungry." Riza said, sitting down.

"I'll share my cookie with you, uncle Roy!" Elysia yelled, with a wide smile. She broke off half of her cookie and stuffed it in Roy's mouth. Roy sat there in shock for a moment. "Oh that's so sweet!" Roy cried, hugging Elysia. "Can we play hide-and-seek, Uncle Roy? Black Hayate want's to play too!" Elysia said. "... sure." Roy said. "Auntie Havoc is it!" Elysia cried. "Damn it." Havoc mumbled. The fire place was base. Everyone took off running, when Havoc started to count. Elysia and Black Hayate hid under the couch. Ed ran into the kitchen and his in one of the cabinets. Roy and Riza looked at each other and ran up the stairs.

They ran into the bathroom and his behind the shower curtains. "This is my hiding place." Roy hissed. "98, 99, 100." Havoc finished counting. "Ready or not here I come!" Under the couch Black Hayate started to bark. "Be quiet or Auntie Havoc will find us." Elysia whispered, putting her hand over Black Hayate's mouth. Minutes later, Havoc's head appeared. "Found you." he said. Elysia and Black Hayate crawled out from under the couch. "Who are we finding next?" Elysia asked. "Edwar—." "AHHHH!" They all ran into the kitchen to find Ed on a chair. "There's a huge spider in there." Ed cried.

Elysia and Havoc looked at each other and started to laugh. "Do we find Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza now?" Elysia asked. Havoc nodded. They all ran up the stairs. "Elysia you go check in the bathroom." Havoc said, running into another room. "It's my hiding place." Roy hissed. "No, it's mine." Riza whispered. "I found them!" Elysia cheered. Havoc and Ed ran into the room. "You're it." Havoc yelled, hitting Roy on his back. He slipped and fell on Riza. "Roy!" Riza yelled. Roy opened his eyes.

His hand was groping her chest. "Uncle Roy's in trouble." Elysia said. "Shit." Roy mumbled. "You are so done." Riza said. Roy moved his hand, and took off running. Riza shot after him. "This is going to be so awesome!" Ed laughed. They ran after Riza. Elysia ran to her bag and pulled out some pompons. She raced back to Havoc and Ed. She handed some pompons, waving her own, and jumping up and down. "What about me!" Roy yelled, being tackled. They wrestled for a moment before Roy was shoved on his back with Riza sitting on his stomach.

She took a small gun out of her back pocket and aimed the barrel right between his eyes. "You know I love you, right?" Roy said, pathetaclly. "I know." Riza said, sternly. Roy closed his eyes just as Riza pulled the trigger. There was a splashing noise. Roy's eyes shot open. Riza fell on his chest laughing. "Got ya it's only ink! Did you really think I would really shoot you?" she asked, still laughing. Roy took a huge breath. "That's enough fun for one day." he said. Elysia yawned. "Uncle Roy I'm tired." she said.

Roy sat up and picked her up. "Uncle Roy, can we all sleep together?" she asked, with an evil smile that looked just like Maes.

A/N Time.

I know it's getting shorter and shorter. And I don't know how much I'll be able to update because there is only 2 more weeks of school left. And this is what me and my friend does during class. And I don't think I can finish this with out her, but I will try as hard as I can, to keep it going. Later.

-Ember


End file.
